


Reader X Dragon

by Arden_Trans_and_Dumb



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, dragon - Fandom, sexual - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Monster Romance, Micro, Multi, Other, Queer Character, Queer Friendly, Romance, Teratophilia, androgynous, dragon - Freeform, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb/pseuds/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS. STILL EDITING. A template character with androgynous and self insert capable qualities is thrust into a new and challenging landscape. Thrown into the fray by the rulers of the land, you, our hero, stumbles into a cave where... what happens next... is up to you. Expansions to encompass several kinks and sexual interests will be done at request. Start of romance route is up!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Reader X Dragon

Your father was a knight. His father before him was a knight, and his father before he. A lineage of hyper glorified servitude to a feudal lord whose outreach was weak in terms of diplomacy, but grand in the scope of brute force. The direction and rule created by the lineage of lords was a brutal history drowned out in the violence carried about by your father. Your mother, whose status was merely to produce the next executioner to the land was tasked with one job, to create the next human to carry the torch. All hope and blessing where brought to the attention of your mother’s womb, blessing and spells, incantations and religious holdings were placed upon the soul that grew within her. It was all on you.

However, something happened. You came out different. You grew into a disappointment. Perhaps it was the dissidence you vocalized at the age of 5; refusing to slaughter the pig who was to be the next meal to glorify the rebirth of your forced god. It may have been the compelling forces that drove you to manifest your thoughts and emotions in whimsical complexities and art instead of unleashing them on prisoners forced to be training dummies. It could have grown from your questionable concepts of love. Whatever the reasons, you would never find out why; your parents, family, and master would never give you the curtsey to explain. All they would ever bring your way is an order and a demand to not bring it up, merely put down the brush, the quill, the book… and lift the sword. They told you that the day would come when the lord would bring to you a task that would instill your name in the family history, something that would dissolve the shame you have brought.

Your newly purchased armor at the expense of the feudal lord in tradition of the land fit rather fittingly. Having had a partial preference to armor that hugged your unique form instead of feeling like a shell, you found yourself mildly pleased that you would at least be carrying out your first real task in physical comfort. Leather bindings hooked and latched on tightly to the bone and leather plated guards that wrapped around your forearms and shins. The shoulder blades of an ox were sharpened and shaved down to form daggered gauntlets; their awkward milky sheen and sharp tipped existence contrasted your gentle and modest nature. Despite the obvious craftmanship and care that went into your design, you couldn’t help but feel that this encasing you were forced into was the true antithesis to your very being. You shut your eyes and let out a strained sigh just before the lord made his entrance to the stronghold. The engorged and meat smelling pig of a man made his grand entrance that was met with a forced applaud by the newly formed crowd brought together by the knights of the village. Standing outside your house, your father gave a stern jab to your side, instructing you to kneel before the food giver and closest man to the lord of the village.

With forced compliance, you swallowed your pride and dropped to one knee. You had hardly a moment to truly contemplate driving the jagged end of your gauntlet through the neck of the pig before his garbled voice broke your thoughts.

“Citizens of Eden! I am here to embrace the long-standing tradition of the house of the Everglades clan!” His vile bellowing shaking you to the core.

Your family obviously applauded as the rest of the village felt the growing glare of the men and women and armor force them to comply to the desired pride of their master. He relished in the anguished cheers and half-cared applauds of his subservient slaves.

“It is with great anticipation that I assign the next imperial decree to the growing lineage of the Everglades clan!” One could see the food that sprouted and spewed from the glutenous slime. He continued. “I have invested the rightfully obtained taxes of the village towards the armor that shall in hand, carry the blade of our sweeping righteousness!”

As those words fell from the lord’s mouth, you could sense his eyes descend on you and give a confused glare as if he was uncertain of what to make of you. You asked yourself… Isn’t it obvious what I am… what I look like? You shook it off as you caught the fire in your mother’s eyes as she caught you begin to drift from the moment.

“As all members of the Everglades clan have followed, so too shall you! And with accordance to the family code of arms, your first duty to the people of Eden is of the most trying task of the days.” The crowd of villagers all lowered their head in anguish and realization of the task before you. You swallowed hard, ready to hear the words that you had been repeating to yourself for several days.

“That is right my people… the Dragon… the Dragon that has been killing OUR cattle, ravaging our supplies and killing our loved ones shall be the first justice that the next of kin to the Everglades shall enforce!” His voice was easy for he was sending not his own to die for his comfort. You opened your eyes ever so softly to catch the expressions of the villagers. Some of them looked to you with disconnected eyes and a sense of shame. Some of the women wept as they considered your young and gentle face with great pain, as if they saw their own flesh and blood within you. The children of those mothers saw in you a possible companion and role model being sent to a fate that a man of thirty years or more should only face.

You eventually turned your vision onto your parents who for the first time in your miserable life, looked as if they were proud. You pondered if it was because you were finally falling in line, or that you would possibly die and that the burden you gave them would finally be lifted. You lowered your head as the lord began to take closer steps towards you.

“You… child of the Everglades. You shall be the one to liberate this land of the scourge that has taken so much. You will carry the blade crafted from our greatest blacksmiths and come back carrying its bloodied skull upon your back!” The lord leaned down with a heavy breath to avoid ear shot of those around him. “If a weak link like you can every carry such an item.” His hissing tone tore through your bones like a bloodied earth quake. He removes himself from your space; his vacancy taking away the smell of pork and booze.

“Would the blacksmith please deliver to the… noble warrior… their weapon!” The lord shouted against the cold and frozen landscape. Slowly but surely, an elderly woman… a rare sight amongst this village, approached with great humbleness; an expression you were seldom offered. You looked upon her with a strange sensation that began to bring up emotions that you had told yourself were better left in the ground. She began to kneel before you, her shattered and crumbling legs shook like the brush in a torrential storm. You began to shift so that you may assist her, to tell her that such respect and formality was wasted upon someone like you, but you found your fathers hand grasp at your shoulder to keep you down. You focused back to the old woman who had now found her place before you and gazed upon you with near blind eyes. Her wrinkled and strained mouth began to form a voice that touched your core.

“I have made swords for every man that has come from your clan… but you child, you are something different. Someone unique.” Her trembling fingers curled into a delicate fist and softly rose from the frozen earth. It was brought to your cheek where her finger then uncurled and softly grazed across your tender cheek. Despite the nerve shattering cold, the old woman connected with you carrying a surprising amount of warmth. “Someone as unique as you... should bear a unique weapon. Something that stands out amongst the crowd of similar faced duplicates.” The blacksmiths sight traced over your family as she bore a vindicated grin against the brutality that my family had stood for. She was met with a disgusted snarl but brushed it off with great profession. “That is why I had crafted for you…” She spoke as she lifted from the ground a purple cloth that was tightly woven around her mysterious creation. “… a dagger infused with magical qualities.”

You looked down upon the old woman as she unraveled the tantalizing cloth to expose a weapon that has defied the standards of any and all weapons brought to you before. The dull silver and musty grey that was all swords and war axes was completely defied. Before you, resting in the delicate grasp of a noble soul was a black and red dagger, a knife that glowed with the heat of a million fires. The grip was twisted and formed to accommodate your delicate hands and was hilted with a jagged end to prevent the weapon slipping from your hands. Rising across the shaft began the blade, gruesomely serrated and replicating a brutality that was unmatched by even the largest claymore. The dark ebony form absorbed the light of day like a malevolent shadow and yet fought against the faint glow of ruby that pulsed across the blade. The magic that was infused into the blade raged like an untamable flame.

You looked to the woman ready to speak but she broke the silence for you. “This magic was taken from the heart of a dying golem who rested at the bottom of a dying volcano. Their life depends on the thriving force of the mountain they were born from. Upon the golems death, he made a barter with a wandering trader. He asked the mortal that in exchange for his magic, he asked that his soul be used by a noble blacksmith so that he may live forever. The trader agreed and respected the creatures last wish… thus the trader… my father obtained a great power. However, he wasn’t skilled enough to craft a weapon strong enough to contain the power of the golems heart, thus he trained me to become better than he was. Once I rested my eyes upon you child… I knew that you would be strong and noble enough to wield such power. It is with my final days child that I present to you my greatest creation. This blade, upon striking a foe, will unleash a heat that the devil himself has never felt.” She places the blade in your hand and delicately wraps your fingers around the hilt as she sheaths the blade in a black leather hilt. “The fire within the blade mirrors the fire within you… ready to burst.”

At that moment, everything went quiet. No more words from the old woman, no jeers from the lord or your family, utter silence. You stayed on the ground kneeling before your village as the old woman silently rose to her feet and pressed against your bare forehead a kiss that you had never experienced before. You don’t recall the moment she completely disappeared from the scene but before you could even ask, you felt yourself being brought to your feet by your father as the lord began to chant out to the ground. All was inaudible to you as a horse of the lords’ choice was brought before you. The lord shouted out to the crowd, drawing a piercing chant and rally cry by the brutes in armor. Like a zombie and by the assistance of your father, you were mounted onto the horse and sent to your destiny. With vacant eyes you stared along the path of villagers and soldiers who bizarre mixture of glory chants and cheers only further threw you into a hypnotic trance. Following behind you were your mother and father who saw you to the very end of the human trail. The last thing you hear from the village, from any human soul, comes from your father. He shouts above the horrid cries of your cruel home… “East of Woodburn lake rests the cave of the beast. There you shall meet a fate that we had wished upon you from the very beginning… you shall then finally make us proud.”

A day had passed since your exit of the village and hardly a thought of your own self-preservation had come to mind until the all too familiar growl of your stomach awoke you from your surreal experience. You heeled your steed and dismounted them with a clumsy motion. Upon tying them to a nearby tree, you notice that the saddle equipped to the horse is lined with pouches full of vital resources. You pray to anyone and anything above and below that there is food and water within your reach. Much to your luck, enough water and food for a few days are housed within the saddlebags of your horse. You breathe a sigh of relief as you slouch against the tree. The leather plate of your armor scrapes against the singed bark of the tree causing it to crumble into your lap as you drop your rear to the ground. You notice the burned char of the tree pick a piece up in your hand as you take a greedy swig of your canteen. Softly you squeezed the charcoal like object in your hand and felt it disintegrate between your fingers. Wincing in slight discomfort, you turn to spot the other trees in this forest; every so often taking note of the other fire damaged and splintered trees across this landscape.

“This leather armor better do something against… whatever caused this.” You whispered to yourself as you shut your eyes and leaned back into the tree. Despite your previous claim, you felt uncertain if for a moment you cared at all what happened to you. The eternal darkness and quiet that would follow a horrible fate seemed like a legitimate end goal to this adventure. To simply not exist anymore sounded like something that should be striven for. Not having the stomach to do it yourself, allowing yourself to fall into the clutches of a scaled and slimy beast seemed to be the next best thing. The morbid sensation of your own thoughts began to do harm to your morale… though you argued if there was much there to begin with. As a cold wave began to overtake your body, you felt a glowing wave of heat begin to emanate from your waist. The warmth alerted you and for a brief moment, you thought it was your bladder pressing against your armor and that the urge to relieve yourself began to truly show. As you stumbling to stand upright, you then realized that it wasn’t your body reacting to your basic needs, but instead the dagger. You swiftly pulled it from its sheath and brought it to your hands. Holding it tightly, you felt it flare with a tender heat that you have yet to experience. You begin to wonder and speculate that it had begun to warm up after sensing your shivering dread. Does a weapon holding powerful magic hold such an ability? For the moment, you do not care and instead hold the dagger to your chest and breathe a sigh of relief and seldom comfort as the dagger warms your core so that you may fight through the day and doubt.

Romance Route, Non-binary both parties.

It wasn’t what you had anticipated but holding the warm dagger to your chest had begun to lull you into a deep sleep that felt beyond well deserved. Raging torrents of hazy dreams and weakening muscles dragged you deeper and deeper into your rest and before you knew it, you had awoken to a bitter darkness. Groggily, your eyes peeled back to expose a stinging cold, the temperature had to have dropped by thirty degrees since you had passed out. Taking in the night sky and atmosphere, you pulled your legs in a nervous fit, feeling that your guard had been dropped to a dangerous level.

“Falling asleep in the middle of the woods has to have been… the smartest idea I have ever had.” You cursed to yourself as you struggled to shake the pins and needles from your legs.

Turning to your left, you notice that your steed had curled up and began to rest themselves. Feeling that they themselves have deserved a decent rest, you decided to leave them be. Rising from the ground while you sheath your dagger, you notice that a strange wave of bitter wind bombards your nostrils. It was going to snow soon. If you were going to survive the cold, you would need to find refuge soon, fast, before the snow began to fall. At first you weren’t sure how quick you would have to rush in order to find shelter but without warning, the first of many snowflakes flickered before your eyes and a sudden panic over took you

“By the gods… I… I need to find shelter now!” You shout as you begin to run towards the growing mountains. If there was going to be any place to camp out, it would be a cave where the sturdy earth shielded you from the razor winds of winter.

Thankfully it didn’t take long to come across a multitude of caves where the entrances varied from size to size. Coming across the first of many, a three-foot-tall entrance plagued with the remains of many large sized animals. The skulls of deer and fawn littered the gravel. Taking several steps back with raised hands and cautioned steps, you bring yourself away and begin to head east of the cave, noticing several minor caves. Your leather boots crunched the freezing ground as every minor cave gave way to another disappointment. It all seemed helpless till your foot randomly caught grasp of something rather alien. Nearly tripping, you stumble yourself back up to turn over towards what tripped you. The silhouette of the object was disturbing at first and nearly caused your skin to crawl off of your body but as your logic began to take back control, you noticed that the infantile limp shape of the figure before you was actually a doll. Touching the gentle stuffed doll, you can’t help but feel a sense comfort for the texture breaks through your gloves and eases you. It was so bizarre, seeing something so gentle and comforting out here in this rigid wilderness seemed haunting but at the same time like a sign of good fortune.

“It’s so cute… it actually….” You mumble to yourself. Incapable of finishing your sentence, you simply open your satchel and place the lost critter in with your other belongings.

You ponder where such an item came from and who could have possibly lost it. It could belong to a young child, deceased, or merely gone from the area. You don’t notice any skeletons or carcasses which could possibly make the deceased theory unlikely. You hope that is the case. Taking a few steps backwards, you bring yourself back into the moment and continue your search but are suddenly stopped by an intimidating structure. An extension of a mountain rising to incredible heights pierced the skyline with such rage and might. An opening to the cave rose to roughly three meters, capable of housing the largest bastilla. You aren’t too sure of your eyes are deceiving you but it almost appears that a soft amber glow seems to be reaching from the inside. The warm color you feel you are hallucinating draws you in. The dank setting causes you to be on guard and draw your dagger. Holding it ever so tightly, you begin to explore. No moisture or small creatures have claimed the cave. Not a single bat, carcass, or insect was to be seen. Even though the darkness had overcome your senses, the faint glow of your dagger offered enough visibility.

“Nothing at all. Nothing but the scent of… char?” You ask yourself as you walk towards one of the cave walls and draw your hand across the smooth rock. A thin screen of ash fluttered to your touch and coated your delicate fingers.

Squinting with uncertainty, you aren’t given much time to consider what you had just seen for the corner of you eye catches something unreal. You turn towards the floor of the middle of the cave and notice a dark ruby rug resting cleanly on the floor. A wonderful explosion of color litters the blood colored carpet to form an assortment of flower embroidered designs and manifests. Resting across the obsidian ground, its soft texture completely absorbs the harsh sensations of the cave. Walking towards it, you try to figure out what exactly is going on. You pace towards where it rests, your back facing the entrance which was now several meters behind you. In front of you was the back of the cave, so close and unassuming. With several soft steps, you stand right in the center of the carpet and stand with utter silence.

“Why is this…” Is all you can say till you are suddenly grasped at. Your eyes shoot open with great ferocity as the wall before you shudders with a wave like motion. Piercing the veil of allusion and magic was a monstrous and menacing scaled arm, colored like hell itself extending past the magical illusion and grabbing hold of your arm. The mysterious and menacing monsters’ claws easily enveloping your forearm.

“An intruder… in my domain…” A low and bellowing growl tears at your senses.

You try to let out a scream of fright, but you are paralyzed with confusion and shock. A trap? A lure? You had no time to contemplate what was happening for the arm began to drag you in. Despite your struggles and wiggling, you are pulled through the illusion and are tossed with great malice towards the ground. You shut your eyes expecting to hit cold and unforgiving ground but to your luck and great fortune, you fall into what feels like to be a large pile of pillows and soft down blankets. Despite your soft and tender landing, you refuse to open your eyes as large footsteps begin to bring themselves towards you.

“A human, in my lair. You must either be lost or looking for a trophy to bring back to your hairless village of devils.” Slightly less domineering then before, the voice seemed to contemplate your existence. “Would explain the weapon… and the armor. Feeble human I do not wish to kill you but your presence here harms my very existence.”

You aren’t sure if you should open your eyes, for doing so could very well mean you would have to bear witness to what could very well be a gruesome and gory end for you. Out of all the fates in this world, to have to see your own internal being be spilled before you prior to going black and meeting your maker seemed like the worst of all fates.

However, the sensation of a distant but warm and welcoming flame melted away the cold that had been breaking your spirit. The tender scent of steamed mint leaves and lavender that assaulted your nostrils was far different then the horrifying scent of burning flesh and smoldering wood.

“Are you going to lay there like a whimpering new born or are you going to answer me!?” The monstrous voice sneered with waning patience.

Slowly and with great fear you began to open your eyes to take in the sight before you. A warm environment with soft hues of fickle red and brown illuminated your mind, taking you back to a more innocent time where home could be called such. Drying leaves and potion bottles hung from hand woven rope and dangled with angelic balance. The carved and etched walls were home to endless bookshelves lined with ancient knowledge and whimsical musings of deep contemplations and romance. Below them where piles and mountains of horded blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, and collected clothing’s as if a tactile lunatic had desired the feeling of all soft items. Messy yet… organized, they covered deliberate parts of the room while towards the back rested what seemed to be an alchemist lab. Regardless of all those sights to behold, none of them came close to shock like the monster before you.

Standing with a wingspan that dwarfed your whole being was a crimson serpent, a ruby devil, a dragon of fickle blood red. The dragons size stood at two meters high with curved and angled horns that would generate submission from even the most endowed elk. Standing upright on their hind legs, the beast looked down upon you with eyes of amethysts and flaring nostrils of toxic smoke. Rippled across the underbelly pattern of the dragon was a muscular form yet was softened by a slightly pinkish undertone. The dragons’ claws hung like the scythes of eager farmers, ready to claim the culling of their harvests. The dragons’ maw opened once more to speak, exposing an array of intimidating and soul wrenching fangs as well as a long and thick tongue whose great girth and form gave way to the creatures’ ability to articulate.

“I’m not going to ask again… child… “ The dragon hissed while trying to maintain their intimidating stance. However, the dragon appeared to be failing at their stance. All anger and frustration seemed to dissolve in an instant. Cursing at themselves, they turned away and muttered to themselves, yet not nearly soft enough to not reach your ears.

“Ragh! Why is it so difficult to keep this up. Pestering humans, I came out here to avoid having to do this.” They sighed as their wings began to fold up against their spine.

“Ex... excuse me? Dr… Dragon?” You mutter as you try to gain footing from the pile of soft assorted materials. “I… I truly did not mean to impose! If you let me go, I promise not to tell a single soul.” You say, unsure if this dragon was the one you were told about by the leader of your village. You ponder it for a moment, seeing how the dragon spoke to itself and its composure, it almost seemed like this creature would harm a single animal.

“Let you go?! I would be taking a great risk!” the dragon swung around with surprising haste, causing a soft wind to strike you and cause all the flickering candles to heave in its wake.

“I have traveled and hauled my weight around for three hundred years because of you greedy monsters! Your wars and religious conquests have stolen many homes and possibilities for me and you think that I am going to let this happen again!?” The dragons tone was different than before. The intimidating nature had subsided for a higher pitch, one that reflected the anguish felt within the beast.

“I…” You hardly make a claim before the dragon overshadows you. The beast takes several steps towards you, their shadow consuming you.

“I have found a home and I will finally fight if it means I must.” The creature leans down towards you so that their flaring nostrils are only mere centimeters away from your face. Their large trunk like arms slam to both sides of your body while the claws seep deep into the iron earth. With a flaring chest, the monsters’ hot breath batters across the exposed skin of your neck causing you to retract. Not knowing what to do, not seeing any way out, you merely close your eyes as you reach into your satchel, hoping that whatever you pull out may be some sort of offering to barter your life with. You bring to light the stuffed doll you had found in the woods and let it come between you and the dragon. The dragon pulls back.

“What…” Their voice sounds broken as the pull back from their aggressive stance. You feel the doll be plucked from your hands.

You open your eyes to see the dragon standing before you but now cradling in their large hands the doll. Their eyes seem to sheen with a relief never felt.

“I… thought that I had lost you.” The dragon near tears lets their claws tenderly wrap around the doll. “Where…” The dragons’ eyes fix upon you. “… where did you find her?”

Your confused glance takes a moment to break but you shake it off. “I found… her… along the path, no more than ten meters from your cave.” You spoke as if you were treading thin ice, scared to trigger the dragon.

For a few moments, the dragon simply stares down at their long-lost possession, looking as if they were ready to weep. However, they didn’t, and the dragon eventually shifted towards one of the empty shelves and placed the doll upright upon it. The doll and their hazel button eyes overlooked the whole room with a stitched smile and a warm stance.

“Human…” The low voice of the dragon had come back to light.

You swallowed hard and curled back up as the beast began to approach you again.

“Thank you.” They peered over their shoulder and took in your sight, noticing that you were scared, cold, and broken. “I suppose I should have been more welcoming instead of letting my bias get the better of me.” A hint of guilt lingers over their words.

Still too scared to respond, you simply lock eyes upon the dragon and shudder. The dragon takes notice of your fear and terror and looks upon you with pity. They begin to walk towards one of the book shelves and prod their finger through the collection.

“I should… have a book informing me how to get you in better spirits. I’m sure you are splendid creature to be around, although my actions have certainly put a damper on your mind.” The dragon preaches with a sophisticated tongue. Fingering through the book, the dragon comes across a page on how to… according to the book… “break the ice”. They weren’t too sure what that meant, but the book informed the dragon that this would bring great relief and comfort to a human. Dragon knowledge of the humans in this form was rare to come by and the book only had this much to say.

The dragon carefully shut the book and slid it back onto the shelf before turning their attention towards you, their eyes taken on a hazed and tender look, one that pierced your walls. You swallowed with shuddering fear as the dragon approached you, crawling on all fours with an intent unknown to you.

“Just relax mortal, I’m going to take care of you.” Their voice in the tone that a lover would utter to their mate.

Slowly the dragons tail slithered underneath the mound of blankets and pillows you inhabited while the rest of their serpentine structure enveloped and constricted around you. Their form squeezed the pillows and blankets in so that you were wrapped and nearly immobilized. The beasts’ arms scooped under your waist and trailed up your spine while their intimidating maw took refuge in the pillow next to your face. Sweat dribbled across your cheek as the surprising heat the monster radiated added to the entrancement and shock you expressed. The dragons’ eyes were shut as their body tightened around you but slowly opened so that your sight and theirs would meet.

“My name is Darahkis, and I will now take the task of caring for you. I am now in your debt human.”


End file.
